


Сердцебиение

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Винчестеры в плену у Дома</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердцебиение

Массивный дом окружен редкой рощей, словно лес вокруг сторонится постройки. Красный когда-то кирпич посерел, поблек, порос плющом. Причудливый резной декор на фасаде, сложная ломаная кровля со слуховыми окнами, просторная деревянная терраса с белыми колоннами – классический викторианский стиль, напыщенный и немного нелепый. На первый взгляд в доме нет ничего примечательного, но взгляд от картины отвести невозможно. Быть может, оттого, что детали так искусно прорисованы, и кажется - через секунду-другую в темных провалах окон разойдутся занавеси, зажжется свет, мелькнет чья-то тень. А если не моргать, то возникает странная оптическая иллюзия, и потемневшие от времени мазки подергиваются легкой дрожью, меняя очертания дома…  
Ощутимый тычок локтем по ребрам возвращает в реальность, Сэм вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на Мартина Борхердта – язык сломать можно – лесоруба сорока двух лет от роду. По легенде они сегодня репортеры из популярного журнала о паранормальных явлениях, название которого Сэм уже благополучно забыл. Дин, старательно конспектирующий в блокноте рассказ Мартина, зыркает на него неодобрительно и вежливо улыбается лесорубу. Тот явно нервничает, теребит край клетчатой рубашки и посматривает на часы. Ладони, кстати, у него не слишком-то мозолистые для лесоруба, обыкновенные такие ладони. И дом вполне обыкновенный – небольшой стандартный коттедж со стандартной гостиной, потертыми креслами, плюшевым диваном и заурядным кофейным столиком. Из необычного здесь только картина в недешевой бронзовой раме, но снова прикипеть к ней взглядом Сэм уже опасается и вслушивается в диалог брата с Мартином.  
\- В городе ходят слухи, что ваш прадед был… хм… ведьмаком, - со свойственной ему тактичностью в лоб спрашивает Дин.  
\- Говорят, - грустно улыбается Мартин. – Сказки это все, но нашу семью тут не слишком любят.  
\- Отчего же вы не переехали?  
\- Мой прадед поселился тут еще в начале двадцатого века, здесь наш дом, - гордо вздергивает подбородок лесоруб.  
\- А это что за дом? – Сэм не может удержаться и указывает на картину.  
\- О, этот дом и построил мой прадед. Пятьдесят лет назад местные жители сожгли его дотла во время охоты на ведьм, - бормочет Мартин и снова косится на часы. - Заколотили двери, окна – и подожгли. Прадед сгорел, а мой дед – ему было семь – уцелел лишь каким-то чудом.  
\- Кажется, дом находится за чертой города? – спрашивает Сэм. Теперь его очередь толкать локтем уставившегося на картину Дина.  
\- Да, наша семья всегда любила уединение, - пожимает плечами Мартин и бросает взгляд в окно, за которым уже сгущаются сумерки.  
Его дом действительно стоит на отшибе, подпертый лесом с одной стороны и раздолбанной грунтовкой – с другой. Живет затворником и отшельником – на возможное присутствие здесь особы женского пола нет ни малейших намеков. Как и на то, что этот лысеющий лесоруб каким-либо образом причастен к проделкам своего предка, сожженного в собственном доме полвека назад. А вот предок причастен совершенно точно - по крайней мере, других вариантов у Винчестеров нет, как и времени, чтобы рыть дальше. Сегодня ночью в этих краях кто-то умрет – и вовсе даже не подавившись случайно крендельком или спьяну свалившись с лестницы.  
Городок Бунвилл, графство Уоррик, штат Индиана, население – шесть тысяч человек. Четыре кладбища, три школы, два парка, одно убийство раз в четыре года. В ночь с двадцать первого на двадцать второе декабря каждый високосный год девяносто шесть лет подряд. Убийство, конечно, домысел, налицо лишь таинственное исчезновение. Впрочем, оснований полагать, что все исчезнувшие за почти век дружно и по доброй воле свалили в теплую Калифорнию – никаких, особенно с учетом того, что ровно четыре года назад здесь пропал без вести охотник.  
Первая версия – шалости призрака, отмечающего годовщину своей смерти славным убийством – не подтвердилась. Винчестеры добросовестно прошерстили все четыре кладбища и изучили архивы, но уцепиться было не за что. К тому же, мстительные духи обычно не отличаются умением прятать тела. Замаячила версия о маньяке – восемь лет назад нашелся свидетель, который видел, как пропавшая Элисон Стенли села в темный Шевроле Тахо с заляпанными грязью номерами прямо накануне своего исчезновения. Но что за маньяк мог орудовать почти столетие?  
\- Маньяк-зомби? – предположил Дин вчера, когда все ниточки оборвались одна за другой. – Призрак маньяка, который после убийства шинкует трупы в капусту и благоразумно поливает соляной кислотой?  
\- Еще расскажи о серийном вампире или вервольфе, - фыркнул Сэм и отправился в разведку боем, то бишь в народ. Жители Бунвилля оказались хмурыми и не слишком разговорчивыми. Городок благовоспитанно прихорашивался к Рождеству, но, судя по мрачным настроениям горожан, елочные игрушки в единственный крупный магазин в округе завезли фальшивые. Заезжих местные жители принимали в штыки, без всякого зазрения совести захлопывая двери прямо перед носом или – в лучшем случае – игнорируя и их самих, и задаваемые вопросы. Пустив в ход все свое обаяние, Сэму удалось разговорить лишь маразматичного вида старушку на рождественском базаре, а Дину – хорошенькую барменшу, после чего он, впрочем, схлопотал по физиономии от суровых местных парней.  
\- Говорят, колдун тут жил – в лесу, за городом, чертову тучу лет назад, - сообщил Дин вчера вечером, когда они собрались в мотеле, чтобы обсудить с трудом добытые крупицы информации. – Борхердт какой-то.  
\- Ага, моя старушка тоже о ведьмаке упоминала, - подтвердил Сэм. – Его тут едва ли не демоном считали.  
Дин не съязвил над определением «моя старушка», чем Сэма удивил, и потер скулу, пострадавшую во время конфуза с местными.  
\- Мутное дело, - кисло признался он. – И у нас остались сутки.  
За обозначенное Дином время им удалось нарыть разве что данные о потомках ведьмака Рудольфа Борхердта, из которых остался один Мартин, и приблизительное место расположения сгоревшего дома ведьмака, фотографий которого в архивах не обнаружилось. За полвека там все, небось, травой поросло, и Винчестерам требовался гид для поисков точного места. Ведьмака перед ритуальным сожжением посолить наверняка забыли, стоило проверить, не осталось ли чего на пепелище. Идея сомнительная, но другой все равно не было. Мартин, к удивлению Винчестеров, в дом их пустил и даже поговорить согласился, но вот предоставит ли услуги экскурсовода…  
\- Мистер Борхердт, понимаю, что наша просьба может показаться вам странной, но редактор требует, сами понимаете, - осторожно начинает Сэм. – Не могли бы вы показать нам место, где стоял этот дом? – усилием воли он заставляет себя не смотреть на полотно и не глядя машет рукой в его сторону. – Мы хотим сделать несколько фотографий к статье. И желательно сегодня.  
Ответ должен быть «нет» и, возможно, «убирайтесь прочь» - ну какой Мартину цимес разжигать в прессе очередную волну охоты на ведьм, если ему и без того живется здесь несладко?  
Лесник чешет затылок, еще раз смотрит на часы и неожиданно кивает.  
\- Могу. Вы же напишете правду? О том, там ничего нет? – с надеждой спрашивает он, и Дин спешит согласиться.  
\- Всю правду и ничего кроме правды, - уверенно говорит он, и Мартин снова кивает.  
На улице – сгущающаяся киселем ночь, стылый воздух и сырость. Ветер треплет верхушки елей, гнет к земле лысые ветви вязов, темнеющие на фоне беззвездного неба. Прекрасная ночь для лесной прогулки.  
Винчестеры синхронно направляются к Импале, но Мартин окликает их.  
\- Эй, на этой машине туда не проехать. Нужна высокая подвеска, дороги, почитай, вовсе нет, увязнем. Моя подойдет, - он открывает дверь гаража. Шевроле Тахо грязно-вишневого цвета. Сэм бросает быстрый взгляд на Дина, тот едва заметно кивает и чуть отодвигает полу куртки, показывая пистолет - их мысли тоже синхронны.  
Лесоруб-отшельник с грузовиком, в который, предположительно, села Элисон Стенли – что, если именно он крошил своим топором жителей города раз в четыре года?  
\- Все девяносто шесть лет? – спрашивает Дин, озвучивая мысли Сэма, пока Мартин выгоняет машину из гаража.  
\- Может, семейное дело? – негромко отвечает тот. – Продолжает начатое прадедом.  
Дин качает головой – ему всякий раз сложно поверить, что люди порой способны на дела похлеще нечисти. Но прямых доказательств нет, все улики косвенные, и они вынуждены ехать с Мартином. С другой стороны – чем он может навредить двум дюжим вооруженным охотникам?  
Жаль, что содержимое багажника Импалы с собой прихватить невозможно, да и внимание Мартина на всякий случай привлекать не хочется. В двух сумках – соль, пара обрезов, серебро, патроны и кое-что по мелочи для разных сортов нечисти. Хотя Сэму кажется, что понадобится им разве что пистолет, чтобы пустить пулю в лоб Мартину, когда он попробует их убить. Слишком быстро согласился мотнуться в лес темной ночью с двумя недожурналистами, которые ему как кость в горле должны быть.  
На всякий случай они не сговариваясь забираются на заднее сидение – меньше шансов, что отзывчивый лесоруб учудит что-нибудь по дороге. Дин напоследок бросает скорбный взгляд в сторону Импалы и тихо обещает скоро вернуться.  
\- А далеко ехать? – спрашивает он.  
\- Минут пятнадцать, не больше, - откликается Мартин гораздо более дружелюбным тоном, чем вызывает еще больше подозрений, и добавляет: - Самая темная ночь в году.  
Рука Дина невольно тянется к пистолету.  
\- В смысле? – с улыбкой уточняет он. Знает Сэм эту улыбку – и не завидует тем, кому она адресована.  
О лобовое стекло разбиваются тяжелые редкие капли дождя, фары нарезают темноту ровными полосами, а ветер уже свистит так, что машина, кажется, раскачивается.  
\- В том смысле, что день зимнего солнцестояния. Йоль.  
Йоль… Сэм хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, где слышал это слово. Кажется, что-то связанное с германскими традициями. Борхердт…  
\- Праздник зимнего солнцеворота, языческая традиция, ставшая предвестницей христианского рождества, - негромко комментирует Сэм.  
\- О, вы слышали об этом? – Мартин косится на них в зеркало заднего вида и снова переводит взгляд на дорогу. – Моя семья родом из Германии.  
Он смолкает, не собираясь продолжать, и Сэм лезет с телефона в сеть, разворачивая экран так, чтобы и Дину было видно.  
Средневековый Йоль был праздником вовсе не таким веселым, как современное Рождество. Считалось, что в самую длинную ночь в году властителями мира становятся духи: боги и богини нисходят на землю, тролли и эльфы беседуют с людьми, а мертвые поднимаются из Нижних Миров. Люди же, общающиеся с миром иным, якобы покидают свои тела и присоединяются ко всадникам Дикой Охоты или же становятся вервольфами и прочей нечистью. Европейцы предпочитали пировать до утра целыми поселениями, чтобы с рассветом встретить Солнце, восставшее из мрака. Ель наряжали как символ жизни и зажигали Йольское полено, украшали дома омелой, плющом и падубом, гвоздиками, яблоками и стеблями пшеницы. Считалось, что не следует оставаться одному в эту ночь - ведь тогда человек оказывался наедине с мертвыми и духами потустороннего мира. Мрачный праздник, похлеще Хэллоуина.  
\- Вы отмечаете? – вежливо интересуется Дин, дочитав страницу до конца.  
\- Что вы, - тихо смеется Мартин. – Это дела давно минувших дней. Просто вспомнилось вдруг.  
В доме у Мартина и правда ни омелы, ни гвоздик, но кто знает, может, он в лесу устроил себе очаг и развлекается в Йольскую ночь, будь она неладна, жертвоприношениями языческим богам. Вспомнил же зачем-то.  
\- Что у нас есть против богов? – почти шепчет Сэм Дину. Тот дергает плечом и ухмыляется краешком губ:  
\- Палок в лесу достаточно.  
Припомнив престарелую парочку, которую они замочили как-то на Рождество еловыми кольями, Сэм возвращает ему ухмылку. Боги – это сложнее, чем одинокий маньяк Мартин, но чтобы они не смогли одолеть нечисть, пусть даже и божественного происхождения, их придется как минимум связать. Мартину же, будь он триста раз жрецом языческого бога, одному с ними не справиться.  
\- Приехали, дальше пешком, - объявляет лесоруб, остановив Тахо на размякшей лесной дороге. Выйдя из машины, Винчестеры едва не по колено проваливаются в густую черную жижу. Дин чертыхается сквозь зубы и делает пару шагов к обочине, выбираясь на сухое, Сэм бредет до своей обочины, а Мартин гребет по грязи прямо так – он предусмотрительно нацепил резиновые сапоги и в ус не дует. Идет не оборачиваясь, подсвечивает себе фонариком – предусмотрительно захватил – и, кажется, чихать хотел на двух охотников за спиной. Как будто точно знает, что они обязательно пойдут следом, и при этом не боится. Ни капли.  
Может, его там ждут сообщники? Дин, судя по всему, думает о том же и, уже не таясь, вынимает пистолет. В темноте все равно толком ничего не видно, а подстраховаться стоит.  
Сэм поеживается. Крупные капли воды прицельно сыплются за шиворот, а порывы ледяного ветра швыряют волосы на лицо, залепляя рот и глаза. Ноги разъезжаются на склизкой почве, дважды он едва позорно не падает, но успевает ухватиться за скользкий ствол вяза, еще пару раз в лицо прилетает ветками, как будто с размаху кто отпустил. Тяжелая сумка на плече мешает, сбивая равновесие, и он перехватывает ее ловчее. Пока все стратегически правильно – они по краям, Мартин по центру. Но при этом все как-то совершенно неправильно. Чувство крепнет с каждым шагом, что-то откровенно не сходится, но Сэм прет вперед, надеясь разобраться на месте. Дорога вскоре сужается до неширокой тропки – остальное заросло мелколесьем. Они идут гуськом, Сэм замыкающий. Впереди виднеется какой-то свет, а затем деревья расступаются, и все трое выходят на просторную поляну.  
Мартин со свистом выдыхает, Дин затейливо матерится, ослепленный Сэм часто моргает.  
Дом, вольготно расположившийся посреди березовой рощи, фасадом и общими очертаниями напоминает тот, что изображен на картине в гостиной Мартина. Только он значительно больше и выглядит еще нелепее. Словно беспорядочно разросся вверх и в стороны, обзавелся дополнительными комнатами и парой террас. Разве что каминная труба по-прежнему одна. Кирпич красный, не серый, подпирающие террасы колонны вызывающе белеют в ярком свете, льющемся из окон. Резной декор фасада украшен омелой, гвоздиками, плющом и падубом. В качестве апофеоза – роскошный венок из еловых веток, переплетенных красными лентами, на двери.  
Обычный украшенный к Рождеству дом в викторианском стиле – в Штатах их валом. Не хватает разве что современных гирлянд… и пепелища, которое должно находиться на этом самом месте вместо бестолковой сияющей роскоши.  
Движения в окнах не видно, хоть занавески раздвинуты, быть может, виной тому чересчур яркий свет - он бьет по глазами и заставляет щуриться.  
Встряхнувшись, Дин хватает Мартина за грудки и прижимает к стволу ближайшего дерева.  
\- Какого хрена все это значит? – рявкает он ему в лицо, но Мартин только жалобно скулит, и Дин разжимает пальцы.  
\- Не знаю, - хнычет лесоруб, оседая в грязь. – Чертовщина какая-то!  
Он бормочет что-то себе под нос, молитву, быть может, или проклятия - Сэм не успевает расслышать. Свист ветра заглушает пронзительный женский крик, почти на ультразвуке, такой, от какого рвутся голосовые связки и звенят барабанные перепонки. Крик теряется в кронах деревьев и растворяется в темноте, а Винчестеры уже несутся к дому.  
\- Это может оказаться ловушкой! – кричит Сэм уже у крыльца.  
Дин кивает и резко тормозит. В окна заглядывать толку нет – ослепнуть можно. Переть напролом опасно. Еще один крик, на сей раз сиплый, полузадушенный – и белая, свежевыкрашенная дверь с еловым венком приветливо распахивается, без скрипа, без звука. Изнутри льется белый свет. Дин подмигивает, снимает пистолет с предохранителя и ныряет внутрь. Вот и обсудили. Сэм, вооружившись ножом и обрезом, следует за братом.

Хочется зажмуриться, закрыть глаза рукой, и отвернуться, чтобы не сжечь сетчатку. Но через мгновение свет гаснет – резко, будто рубильник переключили. Следом раздается звонкий щелчок. Как в мышеловке, не к месту думает Сэм. Дверь захлопывается, и они остаются в полной темноте, абсолютной, чернильной, угольной – назови как угодно, но не видно ни зги. После ослепительной яркости перед глазами постепенно проявляются разве что радужные пятна, плывут кольцами, наползают друг на друга.  
И в этот момент их можно взять голыми руками.  
Дин рычит и, судя по звуку, трет ладонями веки. Сэм таращится широко открытыми глазами в темноту и отсчитывает ударами сердца минуту, еще минуту, и еще. Пока чернота немного не рассеивается.  
Они в гостиной или холле – большом полукруглом помещении, большая часть которого погружена в темноту. Через несколько небольших окон проникает тусклый свет, обозначая смутные контуры мебели.  
Входная дверь, разумеется, заперта наглухо.  
Подсвечивая себе фонариком, Дин находит на каминной полке по левую сторону пару свечей и зажигает их. Сэм, не выпуская обреза из рук, тем временем проверяет, можно ли выбраться через окна, и видит у крыльца Мартина. Тот не выглядит ни напуганным, ни ошарашенным – стоит, сунув руки в карманы джинсов и, кажется, улыбается. Окидывает взглядом дом, затем разворачивается и шагает прочь. Сэм почти слышит, как он насвистывает себе под нос. Впрочем, звуки с улицы в дом не проникают. Изнутри не слышно даже свиста ветра, а судя по тому, как колышутся ветви деревьев, он бушует с прежней силой.  
\- Мартин заманил нас сюда, - негромко говорит Сэм. – Нарочно.  
Дин крутит в руке тяжелую кочергу и ставит ее на место.  
\- Выберемся, - обещает он, и Сэму хочется верить. – Мы все равно собирались разузнать, что здесь. Вот и проверим. Пока вроде ничего страшного.  
\- Двери и окна заперты, - сообщает Сэм, но Дин только пожимает плечами и продолжает обследовать помещение.  
В свете свечей толком ничего не разглядеть, но луч фонарика выхватывает множество дверей – со всех сторон. Они совершенно одинаковые, с табличками в тон. В глубине – лестница на второй этаж, довольно широкая, деревянная, с резными перилами.  
\- Темно, как у… - бормочет Дин, но договорить не успевает. Словно в ответ на жалобу, вспыхивает свет, уже не слепящий, обычный - от многочисленных бра на стенах. Теплый, желтый, он мгновенно отвоевывает у темноты каждый закоулок гостиной. Уже видно и обшитые на две трети деревом стены, и антикварную мебель, и камин – в деталях.  
\- Сэмми, а жизнь-то налаживается, - хмыкает Дин, гасит фонарик и прячет его в карман. Но Сэм не отвечает, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. От подошв ботинок и вверх ползет дрожь, едва ощутимая, но тревожная, словно предвестник землетрясения. Сэм даже косится наверх, на хрустальную люстру, но она неподвижна. Движение ощущается только под ногами, равномерное, нарастающее. Дин его тоже чувствует и замирает где стоял, смешно склонив голову набок. А потом дом… вздыхает. Стены подергиваются миражным трепыханием воздуха, раздвигаются, замирают на мгновение, и... возвращаются на место. Порыв ветра от выдоха ерошит волосы – и все стихает. Винчестеры успевают переглянуться – и раздается новый звук. Тихо-тихо. Пу-бум. И громче. Пу-бум. Ритмично. Пу-бум. Пу-бум. Как сердцебиение. Пу-бум. Сердцебиение самого дома. Содрогаются стены, пол, трясутся хрустальные подвески на люстре. Все громче и громче, и не остается других звуков и чувств. Только стук сердца. Дыхание сбивается, и накатывает почти непреодолимое желание закрыть ладонями уши, чтобы не слышать. Но звук уже внутри, свое собственное сердце бьется в такт. Ритмично мигает свет. Темно-светло, темно-светло. Распахиваются двери, одна за другой, как домино. Темно-светло. В очередное светло они уже не одни. Вокруг люди, пять-десять-двадцать, не сосчитать. С каждым светло они то здесь, то там. Оборванные, истрепанные. Мертвые. Обнаженная кость и лоскуты кожи, рваные раны и длинные порезы, гнилые зубы и воспаленные глаза – одни сохранились хуже, другие лучше. Бесплотные на вид с осязаемыми прикосновениями. Руки скользят по коже склизкими ледяными касаниями, и Сэм дергается, отмахивается ножом – но круг сужается. Бесконечное пу-бум заглатывает стоны. Они точно стонут. Возможно, даже кричат. Дин каким-то образом оказывается рядом, они встают спиной к спине. Нечисть не берет ни соль, ни сталь, но они и не пытаются порвать их на куски – хватают за руки и кричат что-то. Пу-бум, пу-бум – и все смолкает, исчезает, растворяется. Захлопываются двери, в последний раз мигает свет, снова становясь теплым и равномерным, и сердце постепенно начинает биться в прежнем - своем собственном - ритме. Набирает обороты, и вот уже заполошно колотится в горле. Дыхание сбилось к черту, и они оба с минуту хватают ртом воздух, словно все это время и вовсе не дышали.  
\- Что это, мать твою, было? – выдыхает Дин, утирая тыльной стороной ладони холодный пот со лба. Сэм последовал бы его примеру, но руки дрожат и весят тонну каждая.  
\- Призраки? – хрипло предполагает он.  
\- На которых не действуют соль и сталь? Сомневаюсь, - Дин выглядит откровенно растерянным, но расправляет плечи. – Мне интересно, что ЭТО было.  
\- Сердцебиение, - отвечает Сэм и убирает нож.  
Дин с силой ерошит волосы и делает глубокий вдох.  
\- Живой дом? Что за нафиг вообще?  
\- Не знаю. Но, может, пора делать ноги? – предлагает Сэм, не чувствуя в себе ни сил, ни желания пережить подобное еще раз.  
\- И почему мне кажется, что это будет не слишком просто? – риторически спрашивает Дин, но идет к входной двери. Безуспешно дергает ручку, на всякий случай пробует отмычки, а потом засаживает в нее с ноги. И в ту же секунду отлетает от двери, словно она дала сдачи. Тяжело приземляется на спину и глухо стонет, обхватив себя рукой поперек ребер.  
\- Эй, ты как? – Сэм тут же оказывается рядом.  
Дин задирает рубашку и футболку, и он видит на коже четкий отпечаток подошвы. Динового же ботинка, судя по всему.  
\- Ребра вроде целы, - констатирует Дин. Морщится от боли и поднимается на ноги, ухватившись за протянутую руку Сэма. – Как это вообще?.. – он косится на дверь, которая вызывающе поблескивает бронзовой ручкой и, конечно же, не отвечает.  
Сэм краем глаза замечает движение, поворачивает голову и видит, что окон, еще пару минут назад отражавших блики света, нет. Совсем нет. На их месте – смуглые прямоугольники, немного отличающиеся оттенком от деревянных стен. На вид прямоугольники словно покрыты... кожей? Сэм подходит ближе и осторожно проводит ладонью по шероховатой поверхности – на ощупь это человеческая кожа. Теплая. Живая. Если подержать ладонь чуть дольше – под ней чувствуется равномерное движение, а затем и стук, тихий-тихий, как будто под пальцами бьется пульс. Он усиливается, и Сэм уже знает, что за этим последует. По венам прокатывается обжигающий адреналин, приправленный толикой страха, и он выхватывает нож. Под предостерегающий крик брата всаживает острие лезвия в левый нижний угол кожаного прямоугольника, чтобы вспороть его и добраться до стекла. От боли перед глазами становится белым-бело, и Сэм с коротким вскриком хватается за плечо. По пальцам ползет липкое-горячее, чьи-то руки дергают за плечи, а потом настойчивое пу-бум вновь гасит все звуки. Открыв глаза, Сэм понимает, что опирается спиной о стену. Дин рядом, отмахивается чем попало от мертвецов, которые продолжают смыкать кольцо в мигающем свете настенных ламп. Холодные пальцы едва ощутимо скользят по коже, в ноздри бьет запах гнили, но тела бесплотны - это не призраки и даже не зомби. Взмахи кочергой и соль, которую щедро рассыпает Дин, не наносят им никакого вреда. Когда поплывшее, полуразложившееся женское лицо с раскрытым в крике безгубым ртом оказывается в сантиметре от лица, Сэм закрывает глаза и отдается на волю чужому сердцебиению. Каждая жилка в теле пульсирует ему в такт, собственное сердце стучит резко, отрывисто, ритмично. Он дышит ртом – так меньше вони - точнее, судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Биение собственного сердца замедляется, от недостатка кислорода появляется звон в ушах, за закрытыми веками пляшут яркие пятна, но вдруг все смолкает. Хлопают напоследок многочисленные двери – и тихо.  
Сэм не сразу понимает, что кто-то трясет его. Открывает глаза только когда этот кто-то начинает хлопать его по щекам. Кем-то, разумеется, оказывается Дин. Он с тревогой заглядывает в лицо и что-то говорит. Когда звон в ушах стихает, Сэм слышит свое имя.

Дин перевязывает ему плечо найденной в сумке тряпкой. Рана глубокая, почти сквозная, но не опасная. Разорванные лезвием ножа мышцы дергает притупившейся болью.  
\- Похоже, когда мы пытаемся навредить дому, то раним себя, - говорит Сэм.  
Дин с ненавистью оглядывается вокруг. Дом меняется, не слишком быстро, почти незаметно глазу, но неумолимо. Стены вокруг затягивает кожей, как заживающие раны, только регенерация у них ускоренная. Как и с окнами, какое-то время еще видно деревянную текстуру под тонким слоем, но эпидермис быстро утолщается, и вот уже комната становится похожа на живой мешок, внутри которого беспомощно, словно мухи в желудке жабы, пойманы Винчестеры. Входная дверь тоже совсем заросла, нетронутыми остались лишь многочисленные одинаковые двери, за которыми прячутся… кто?  
\- Сука! – рявкает вдруг Дин, бьет кулаком по стене и отшатывается, прижав ладонь к подбородку, на котором тут же проявляется ссадина от костяшек пальцев.  
\- Глупая идея, - комментирует Сэм и пытается встать. Касаться шевелящейся стены позади не хочется - противно, и он опирается ладонью об пол. Дерево под его тяжестью прогибается, словно бок огромного живого существа. Сэм вскакивает на ноги и брезгливо вытирает руки о джинсы. Делает шаг вперед и с трудом удерживает равновесие, когда паркет пружинит под подошвами расплавившимся на жаре асфальтом. Он перекатывается упругими мышцами, под которыми вьются вены, тянутся пучки нервов и сухожилий… К горлу подкатывает тошнота, и Сэм замирает, пережидая приступ отвращения.  
\- Ты как вообще? – спрашивает Дин, и Сэм видит на его лице ту же брезгливость. Брат сглатывает раз-другой, морщится и сплевывает в сторону. – Надеюсь, плевок в лицо эта сука не вернет, - фыркает он.  
\- Я в порядке, - запоздало отвечает Сэм, но с места не двигается. – Идеи, предложения? Как выбираться будем?  
\- Тут вроде второй этаж есть. Может, там есть открытые окна, - особой уверенности в голосе не слышно.  
Лестница на второй этаж вибрирует под ногами, бугрится, словно под деревянным покрытием – литые мускулы. Сэм смотрит исключительно под ноги, поднимаясь вверх ступенька за ступенькой. Поворот, еще один пролет, впереди уже виднеется просторный холл, очень похожий на тот, что на первом этаже… а спустя мгновение они стоят у самой первой ступеньки внизу и ошалело переглядываются. Дин так просто не сдается, чертыхается сквозь зубы и взбегает вверх по лестнице, перемахивая сразу через две ступеньки. Сэм моргает – и брат снова стоит рядом с ним, задумчиво потирая затылок.  
Не сговариваясь, они разделяются и дотошно обследуют первый этаж, пытаясь выискать какую-то щель, выход или хоть намек на него. Ничего. Они замурованы наглухо в чреве дома - без окон, с белыми дверями, за которыми таятся мертвецы, и лестницей, ведущей в никуда.  
Только сейчас Сэм всматривается в таблички на дверях. На них от руки затейливо-кружевным почерком выведены имена. Незнакомые, чужие. Все, кроме трех.  
Стивен Майлз. Тот самый охотник, пропавший без вести четыре года назад.  
Еще на двух дверях рядом - их имена. Сэм замирает и несколько раз перечитывает надпись - “Сэмюэль Винчестер”. По спине прокатывается мерзкий холодок, снизу вверх, растворяясь в районе затылка.  
Дин шумно сглатывает.  
Ни один из них увиденное не комментирует. Все очевидно – для них в этом адском доме уже заготовлен уголок. Щедро – каждому своя комната. У Винчестеров такой роскоши с самого детства не было.  
Сэм смотрит на побледневшее лицо брата, а затем вновь и вновь скользит взглядом по гостиной. Стены и потолок уже слились в один цвет, поросли толстой кожей. Боковым зрением то ли видится, то ли ощущается постоянное движение, все вокруг вибрирует, дышит… живет. И они внутри дома, сожженного полвека назад, который невозможно ни ранить, ни убить без риска погибнуть самим.  
Дин молчит, снова ерошит волосы. Потом они вместе поливают пол и стены святой водой из единственной фляги, что оказалась в сумке, и читают какие-то заклинания из отцовского дневника, умолкая лишь когда в горле пересыхает окончательно. Видимого эффекта нет - разве что вода с тихим шипением облачками пара поднимается к потолку и исчезает. Становится душно.  
Когда сердцебиение начинается заново, они синхронно прижимаются к стене, чтобы избавиться хоть от части омерзительных прикосновений. Тянет зажмуриться и не смотреть, но Сэм широко распахивает глаза и смотрит. Искаженные, гротескные лица. Едва слышные стоны и крики. Они говорят что-то, просят о чем-то. Сэм только сейчас понимает, что сердцебиение стало медленнее и тише – и он слышит чужие голоса.  
Собственное сердце тоже бьется замедленно, в такт, и Сэм понимает, что если то, чужое, плавно остановится, то остановится и его. В глазах темнеет, и он едва видит приблизившуюся вплотную полупрозрачную тень. Стивен, это несомненно он, Сэм видел его лет десять назад у Бобби. Лицо оплавилось, поплыло, но все же не так тронуто тленом, как остальные здесь.  
\- До утра… выб...ирайтесь… расс...вет… се...рдце… - Сэм скорее додумывает, чем слышит слова, которые выкрикивает мертвый охотник.  
Когда вновь становится тихо и перестают мигать лампы, они сползают вниз по стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце трепыхается в груди, добирая украденный ритм.  
\- Ты слышал? – хрипло выдыхает Дин. Сэм кивает.  
\- Я так понял, что надо свалить отсюда до рассвета.  
\- Что ж он не сказал, как? – рычит Дин и закашливается.  
В глотке действительно сухо, как в пустыне.  
\- Что-то про сердце еще.  
\- Ага, вроде мы сами не врубились про гребаное сердце.  
\- А если найти его? – размышляет вслух Сэм.  
\- Где? – Дин поднимается на ноги, переводит дыхание и красноречиво разводит руками.  
И в самом деле – где?  
Безысходность, в которой не хочется признаваться, ворочается ледяным ежом где-то внутри, сворачивается противным клубком в основании черепа. 

Тишина давит, отзываясь звоном в ушах, не позволяет обрывкам мыслей связаться воедино. Сэм чувствует покалывание в ладонях. Трет руку об руку и понимает – они ледяные. Ноги тоже озябли, но воздух не холодный, наоборот - вязкий и спертый.  
\- Дин, - он тянется к Диновой ладони. У того та же проблема с кровообращением, по щекам разлилась бледность. Впрочем, может, это от освещения.  
\- Сколько времени у нас осталось? – Дин отдергивает руку, смотрит на часы и сам же отвечает: - Часа три, не больше. Хреново выглядишь, Сэмми, - он окидывает его тревожным взглядом, на секунду задержавшись на кое-как перетянутой ране.  
\- На себя посмотри, - возвращает реплику Сэм, чтобы заполнить невыносимую тишину. – Нужно еще раз все осмотреть. Не бывает так, чтобы без выхода. Что-то должно быть, какая-то зацепка.  
Светильники сейчас совсем тусклые, словно готовы вот-вот погаснуть, и в свете фонариков они снова обшаривают все доступные закоулки. Продвигаются раздражающе медленно, но поверхности затянуты гладкой, теплой человеческой кожей, и все видно как на ладони. И это не метафора – повсюду отталкивающий цвет слоновой кости, на котором отчетливо виден сетчатый рисунок, завитки и круги, чертовски реалистичные. Кое-где под ним виднеется голубоватый узор, словно скопление вен, но Сэм предпочитает думать, что у него просто разыгралось воображение. Дин, преодолевая отвращение, открывает ящики комода. Они пусты.  
Сэм первым замечает, что снова стало светлее, и оборачивается к Дину. Его тень обрела резкие очертания и медленно вытягивается, ползет по стене, становясь все выше, словно он стоит перед источником яркого света. Тишина постепенно заполняется нарастающим ритмом. Светильники вспыхивают, начиная мигать в такт ударам чудовищного пульса. Тень Дина подрагивает, то расплываясь, то вновь обретая четкие очертания. По дому разносится еще один вздох. Дин замирает на месте, устремив взгляд вверх – на недосягаемый второй этаж. На стенах и потолке пляшут отблески огня, словно там разведен костер. Кажется, что если бы не нарастающее давление, которое не позволяет расслышать ничего, кроме стука сердца, до ушей донесся бы треск поленьев. А может, это тоже просто видение, а на самом деле они оба потихоньку сходят с ума. И если им не выбраться отсюда, то лучше бы и впрямь свихнуться, потому что двери с именными табличками уже открыты, и к ним отовсюду стекаются отвратительные полуразложившиеся люди. На этот раз они стараются игнорировать их, содрогаясь, когда ледяные влажные пальцы проходятся по шее или щеке. Все внимание сосредоточено на одном единственном призраке – Стивене Майлзе.  
Он уже стоит перед ними, беззвучно шевелит губами и указывает наверх – туда, где пляшут тени от языков невидимого пламени. Голоса не слышно, собственное сердце болезненно сжимается, сокращаясь все медленнее, словно ему приходится перекачивать не кровь, а густую нефть. Дышать становиться тяжелее, перед глазами пляшут цветные круги.  
И вдруг все стихает, словно отпускают железные обручи, стянувшие грудь. Ноги подкашиваются, и Сэм оседает на пол. Краем сознания отмечает, что отвращения больше нет, а упругая кожа под ладонями, на которую он сейчас опирается, теплее его собственной, и это даже приятно.  
\- Сэм, вставай, - Дин хлещет его по щекам, не позволяя поддаться обмороку. – Держись. Стивен сказал, что сердце там, на втором этаже – в камине. Сказал, что есть способ добраться до него, но не успел сообщить как… Надо снова попытаться, слышишь?  
Сэм пробует глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы перебороть головокружение, и только сейчас чувствует, насколько потяжелел воздух в комнате. Скоро им нечем будет дышать, и они умрут от недостатка кислорода. Если раньше не сойдут с ума.  
\- Возьми себя в руки! – рычит Дин и резко вздергивает его на ноги. – Хватит выдумывать нам способы сдохнуть...  
Сэм понимает, что последние мысли произнес вслух. Но дыхание уже восстановилось, и он кивает.  
Следующие полчаса уходят на очередные безрезультатные попытки подняться на второй этаж – этот чертов холм из Зазеркалья, через который не перейти.  
\- Мы слышали Майлза, когда сердцебиение стихало, так? – Сэма неожиданно озаряет. – Значит, если попадем к нему в гости, сможем поговорить.  
Дин недоуменно смотрит на него, но Сэм уже уверенно шагает к двери с табличкой «Стивен Майлз». Она выглядит как обычная дверь, с ручкой и замочной скважиной, пусть и иллюзорной, но вблизи оказывается, что, как и все остальное в этом доме – она затянута кожей.  
\- Майлз! - кричит Сэм и тарабанит по ней кулаком. В ответ он чувствует равное количество ударов по ребрам. Терпимо. В доме повисает все та же тишина, а толстый мягкий покров приглушает звуки ударов. – Майлз! Ты должен сказать нам, как туда добраться!  
Безрезультатно. Дин нервно трет затылок и тихо матерится. Время уходит.  
И тут из-за двери доносится негромкий звук, словно кто-то говорит, прикрывая рот ладонью. Голос слышен, но слов не разобрать. И Сэм решается. Выхватывает нож и резко рассекает кожу вдоль дверной коробки, одновременно толкая дверь ногой. Видит, как поверхность стягивается розовым шрамом сразу за линией разреза. В следующий миг в глазах темнеет от боли – его словно током прошибает вдоль позвоночника - от шеи до поясницы. Ноги подкашиваются, чтобы не рухнуть на пол, Сэм приваливается боком к соседней двери. И начинает проваливаться в мягкое, гладкое, обволакивающее тепло.

Дин успевает увидеть, как на спине Сэма сквозь несколько слоев одежды проступает красная полоса, а затем он погружается в одну из дверей, как в воду. Она принимает его, обволакивая со всех сторон, и все, что успевает Дин – вцепиться в рукав куртки и изо всех сил дернуть на себя. Но все бесполезно, и Сэм продолжает исчезать в двери. Его глаза закрыты, ладонь в руке Дина расслаблена – похоже, от боли он потерял сознание. Дину кажется, что Сэм падает в огромный чан с тестом, и его оттуда не вытащить. Через минуту Сэм окончательно исчезает, а дверь, восстановив безупречно ровную поверхность, вызывающе демонстрирует табличку с выведенным на ней именем «Сэмюэль Винчестер».  
Дин колотит по ней ногами, не обращая внимания на болезненные удары в ответ, выкрикивает проклятия и угрожает разнести этот дом ко всем чертям до тех пор, пока резкий пульс в висках не приводит его в чувство.  
У него есть шанс вытащить Сэма – ведь во время сердцебиения двери открываются. Дин застывает на месте, готовый в любой миг подхватить и вытащить Сэма из дьявольской ловушки. И захлебывается бессильным гневом, когда дом наполняется призраками, а пожравшая Сэма дверь остается запертой. Он безрезультатно шарит по ней руками, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то щель, и не сразу замечает появившегося рядом Стивена Майлза.  
\- Говори, - выдыхает Дин, часто смаргивая - что-то мешает смотреть, жжется в глазах.  
\- Дверь не откроется, пока он жив. Подняться можно лишь когда бьется сердце, - слова тихие, но отчетливые. – Поторопись.  
И исчезает за своей дверью, будто и не было его.  
В распоряжении Дина остается не больше сорока минут – какая-никакая, а все же надежда. Пару часов назад он даже не думал, что будет с таким нетерпением ждать очередного изматывающего сердцебиения проклятого дома. Но сейчас – это единственный шанс добраться до средоточия ведьмовской силы и вытащить Сэма из чертовой ловушки. Пока он еще жив. Пока они оба еще живы.  
Дин садится на нижнюю ступеньку заколдованной лестницы и ждет.  
И вот снова разгораются светильники, мигают-пульсируют, словно раздувают гигантские меха. На потолке начинается хаотичная пляска теней, и Дин, старательно игнорируя боль в груди, делает первый шаг наверх.  
Сердце бьется с трудом – свое и чужое, чужое и свое, в одном ритме, слишком медленно. В ушах шумит, гулкое редкое пу-бум долбится в череп, отчаянно не хватает воздуха. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, тело будто свинцом налилось, а перед глазами пляшут черные мушки. Каждая ступенька высотой с Эверест, дерево перекатывается, бугрится, и Дин цепляется за перила, чтобы удержаться на лестнице. Перила сокращаются под ладонью тугим змеиным телом, и он отдергивает руку – слишком противно.  
Нужно успеть, пока не стихло сердцебиение. И кто знает, перешагнув последнюю ступеньку, не окажется ли он снова на первой. Сердце резко останавливается, чужое и свое. Черные мушки расплываются перед глазами большими чернильными пятнами, Дин запинается о последнюю ступеньку и падает на пол.  
Он на втором этаже.  
Чувствует, как, вздрогнув, начинает сокращаться сердечная мышца. Дергано, аритмично, неохотно. Отчего-то кажется, что в следующий раз сердце может и не запуститься. И свое, и Сэмово. Мысль неожиданно материализуется приливом сил, и Дин поднимается на ноги, хватаясь за стену. Второй этаж выглядит иначе: здесь отсутствует мебель, и вместо множества одинаковых дверей с табличками – одна, красного дерева, массивная, с бронзовой ручкой.  
Подошвами, ногами, всем телом ощущается дрожь, дом знобит. Этот адский дом болен, он умирает, раз за разом, каждые четыре года, убивая, утаскивая за собой в ад каждого, кто попадает сюда, пока он жив. Теперь Дин отчетливо понимает это. Здесь заперты души, дом питается ими, заманивая новую жертву каждые четыре года в языческий праздник Йоль, в самую длинную ночь в году. Он выпивает их досуха, а потом, словно в насмешку, дарит вечный приют, но не покой.  
Холл на втором этаже в другое время и в других обстоятельствах Дин мог бы назвать уютным: мягкие кресла, антикварные напольные часы под потолок, дубовый письменный стол. И никакой кожи на стенах, и никакого шевеления под ногами. Здесь очень тихо, даже дышать легче, а в глубине поблескивает красными искрами камин. Дрова почти прогорели, оранжевое пламя лениво лижет последнее почерневшее полено – большое, на всю ширину камина. То ли это самое, йольское, из легенды? Когда совсем прогорит – наступит рассвет? Но восстанет ли мифологическое солнце из мрака для них с Сэмом?  
Очередное сердцебиение здесь почти неощутимо, но собственное сердце подчиняется мгновенно – замедляется, настраивается камертоном пульсации дома. Оранжевое пламя вспыхивает с громким шипением, по мере нарастания сердцебиения взвивается все выше.  
Бьется.  
Истончается, разливаясь в стороны в форме сердца. В середине – черный провал, плотный живой сгусток. Он притягивает к себе взгляд, и Дину кажется, что он проваливается в эту черноту, падает в нее.  
Пережидая приступ головокружения, он хватается за край стола, чтобы не упасть. Онемевшими холодными пальцами достает нож.  
Неужели так просто?  
Впрочем, если брать во внимание все случившееся за эту бесконечную ночь, то вонзив нож в это черное сердце, наверное, он проткнет свое собственное. Это то, чего не смог сделать Майлз? Не успел или не решился? Сперва не решился, а потом не успел?  
Не было ради кого?  
Если есть шанс, что хоть один из них выберется…  
Руки трясутся от слабости, и Дин на миг прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох.  
Острие входит в черную плоть беззвучно. Никаких спецэффектов – яркой вспышки пламени, надрывного вопля умирающей нечисти. Только ослепительная вспышка боли в груди – и темнота.

Когда Сэм открывает глаза – сперва ничего не меняется. Все тот же безупречно скроенный мрак, без единой прорехи. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем возвращаются чувства, и он приподнимается на локте.  
Первая мысль о Дине, но Дина не видно.  
На фоне наливающегося рассветом неба чернеет вихрастая полоса леса.  
Дома больше нет, на его месте зарастившая раны пепелища густая трава, склизкая после дождя. Пытаясь встать, Сэм натыкается ладонью на ребристую подошву ботинка. Дин лежит на спине, и Сэм сперва окликает его, затем тормошит, пытается нащупать пульс, снова тормошит, от отчаяния бьет по груди открытой ладонью. Дыхания нет, пульс не прощупывается, и секунды спотыкаются друг о друга, дробятся и звенят.  
Сердце под ладонью Сэма запускается неслышно, едва уловимо, но он чувствует, ощущает кожей тихий-тихий стук. Слышит легкий вздох, видит, как бледность покидает лицо Дина, и облегчение сбивает с ног. Он падает рядом с братом и смотрит в светлеющее серое небо.  
Дин еще не открыл глаз, но уже вцепился в запястье Сэма, сжал пальцы.  
Влажная от травы одежда холодит синяки и порезы на теле, облегчая боль. Холодно, и тело колотит запоздалая дрожь схлынувшего адреналина. Но и холод, и влажная трава, и сырой стылый воздух в стократ приятнее пульсирующей плоти проклятого дома и духоты.  
Последнее, что он помнит - это как его принялась неумолимо заглатывать дверь. И, кажется, Динов крик, звенящий в ушах.  
Сэм понятия не имеет, как они выбрались, но подозревает, что Дин все же нашел чертово сердце. Чтобы Дин - и не нашел...  
Но подробностей хочется.  
Он думает, что давно они не балансировали на самом краю. Затем представляет, что они могли остаться в этом доме навсегда в качестве ободранных до несуществующих костей бестелесных душ, и содрогается. Потом задается вопросом, удалось ли им освободить мертвых пленников призрачного дома, а еще о том, получится ли передохнуть. Черта с два - Дин не успокоится, пока не доберется до Мартина, да и у него самого есть к леснику пара вопросов.  
Сэм слушает, как постепенно выравнивается и крепнет дыхание Дина, и прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь такой сущей банальностью, как сердцебиение. Свое собственное.  
\- Ты как? - хрипло спрашивает Дин.  
\- Порядок, - Сэм поворачивает к нему голову. - Сам-то как?  
Дин по-прежнему лежит на спине и очень вдумчиво любуется на тусклое под слоем облаков восходящее солнце.  
\- Если эта сука за ночь сделала что-то с Импалой, пулей в лоб он не обойдется, - негромко обещает Дин, а Сэм думает, что, пожалуй, не станет ему мешать.


End file.
